trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Classical trolls
Classical trolls are a race of trolls who appear in Trolls World Tour. The leader of this miniature Tribe is currently unknown. Appearance The Trolls have large heads and small bodies in proportion to the other Tribes, they have wings and large bushy hair with flecks of glitter in them. All seen thus far have "Good luck gems" on their belly that are the same colour as their hair. They also have a light plaster of glitter, similar to Glitter Trolls but lacking in the amount a Glitter Troll would have. Compared to the other Tribes, the members of the Classical Tribe are among the smallest Trolls, with only individuals such as Smidge comparing to their height. Most of the Classical Trolls are randomly generated and appear to be the one Tribe with the most uniformed appearance. All have golden bodies with one of 4 puffy-hair designs; pink, white, light green or blue. Females have a thick band of eyelashes. trianglect.png|A male classical Troll with a triangle Flutect.png|Flute Troll showing thick female eyelashes, she is holding Pennywhistle Members FB5A6427-5A3A-4B6C-91FE-30B4EB6AE440.jpeg|Trollzart Culture The Classical Trolls like classical music, their lives centre around a Orchestral focus with Trolls all coming together to make music. When seen on the offensive, the Trolls move as a single group in formation with Trollzart leading the charge and the others not loosing the formation they held prior to the offense. It takes a number of Classical Trolls to form an orchestra, thus many to defend their culture. What tends to be the biggest change between individuals is just the instruments they play. For larger instruments, like a harp or Drum, several Trolls have to work together with one to four trolls holding the instrument so one can play it. Their home is among the mountains and clouds, they fly together in the sky above to make music. Tribal Abilities They have the ability to fly, due to their wings, this is not a trait other Tribes have. History thumb|right|A figure representing the "Classical" ancestor At some point in the past, the ancestors of the 6 Tribes created 6 Strings for each type of music. As their name suggests, they were centred around Classical music and they held the String of classical song. The Classical Trolls settled in the sky far away from other Trolls. Influences Classical music refers to the music of the 16th to 20th centuries, before the raise of modern music. It is the source of many modern music theory practises and has influenced all musical genres in many ways both major and subtle, either directly or indirectly as modern music evolved from one genre to another. It is easily identified by its traditional orchestral and complexity of sounds that favour harmony and rhythm, using traditional western instruments like the flute, violin or harp. Of the 6 Tribes, the Classical Trolls are therefore a Tribe whose music is one of the oldest genres. Trollzarts name and design comes from "Mozart" and his name itself is a combination of Mozart name and "Troll". They tribe itself resembles Cherubs or fairies. Trivia *They are the only Trolls to live in the sky, as all the others live on the ground, save the Techno trolls who live underwater. Page Poll Which Tribe do you like the most? Pop Trolls Rock Trolls Country Trolls Classical Trolls Funk Trolls Techno Trolls Category:Species Category:Troll Tribes